


Forgetting You

by Vulnerable_Serenade



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 16:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4144779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulnerable_Serenade/pseuds/Vulnerable_Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood wants nothing but to forget Magnus Bane, but what he didn't expect was that he would get more than what he had ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgetting You

***

 

   "Alec!" I heard someone screamed my name, dragging me out of my sleep. "Alec, wake up! We're gonna be late for work."

 

   I groaned, burying my head under a pillow. "I don't want to go..."

 

   "Well, too bad," Jace, my adoptive brother, said stubbornly as he grab ahold of my arm. "You're going whether you like it or not."

 

   With a final tug, my butt hit the floor, making me grunt at the impact. I squinted at the light, seeing a blur of Jace's golden-blonde hair.

 

   "Jace," I said bluntly, glaring at him through my ebony-dark hair that was covering my eyes, "I said, I'm not going."

 

   He titled his head, looking at me with his golden eyes with a hint of worry. "It's been _weeks_ , Alec," he said. "Sooner or later, Hodge is gonna find another singer to replace you in the bar."

 

   "Then let him," I said.

 

   He looked at me in disbelief. "You're seriously gonna ruin your life just for _him?_ " 

 

   I look away, clenching my jaw. "I don't know what you're talking about."

 

   "Oh, _please_ , Alec," he scoffed. "Ever since Magnus broke up with you, you've been acting like... well, _this_."

 

    _'Magnus...'_ I cringed just hearing his name.

 

   It's been weeks after the break up; _weeks_ after he caught me talking to his ex named Camille eventhough he told me not to; _weeks_ after the trust between us was broken.

 

   "Shut up," I grumbled, pushing pass him as I headed towards the bathroom.

 

   "Alec.." Jace's voice was softer this time. A hand was placed on my shoulder, making me tense up. "Just.." He thought for a minute to find the right words. "... forget about it, okay? You still have your life ahead of you."

 

   My muscles relaxed at his words. They weren't much, but I know he's just trying to help.

 

   I spared him a glance over my shoulder and sighed. "You still owe me for braking my phone." I shut the door at his face, not bothering to see or hear his reaction.

 

   As soon as I got ready, we immediately went to our work place, which was--as Jace had mentioned--a bar. It's not like those loud kind of bars with a DJ and loud music; it's more mellow with an acoustic guitarist on stage.

 

   And that guitarist was me.

 

   "Nice scarf," Jace commented, eyeing the blue fabric around my neck.

 

   I nodded in response, fingers toying with the ends.

 

  _"Wear that scarf,"_ I remembered Magnus telling me once. _"It matches your eyes."_

 

   I shook my head to snap myself out of my reverie, and wondered what made me even wear the scarf in the first place.

 

   "Ah, good. You're finally back, Alec," Hodge, our boss, greeted as he patted me on the back. "Jace told me you had a terrible flu. Glad, you're finally better."

 

   "Yeah," Jace piped up, knowing I wasn't in the mood to speak. "We're glad too."

 

  _'Glad.'_ I snorted bitterly. _'Only if that's what I'm really feeling right now.'_

 

   "Well, go up on stage. The audience had missed you," our boss told me, and then he turned to Jace. "And you should go and attend our customers. Orders don't take themselves, you know."

 

   "Good luck," Jace had told me before I left.

 

  _"Good luck, Alexander..."_ Magnus would always tell me before I would start a performance.

 

   Man, I miss his voice so much. I wish--

 

   "No." I shook my head frantically and pushed my hair back in frustration. "Not helping."

 

   I let out a huff when I went up to take my spot.

 

   The podium seemed wider for not being on one for just weeks. I can feel eyes on me as I adjusted my mic and positioned my guitar. Under circumstances, I would've felt like squirming, but now I just couldn't bring myself to care.

 

   "Hey, guys," I greeted to the audience, trying to hide the depression in my tone. "I know I've been absent for awhile and..." My voice faltered as another sudden thought of Magnus came to me again. My grip on my guitar tightened, surely forming angry marks on my palm. "... a-and I'd like to make it up to you with a song entitled _'Amnesia'_."

 

   I mentally counted to three--just enough to calm my nerves--before I started strumming.

 

  _"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted..."_ I sang. _"I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted..."_

 

   The scene of the last time I saw Magnus started playing in my head. It was the day he broke up with me... and also the day of our last kiss.

 

  _"And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine... Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you? When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?"_

 

   I thought about Jace breaking my phone. He only did that because he thought I was only wasting my time texting and calling Magnus since he just kept on ignoring me.

 

_"Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all..."_

 

    He never answered any of my messages; never called back for my missed calls... Maybe he _is_ doing fine...

 

_"I remember the day you told me you were leaving... I remember the make-up running down your face..."_

 

   Make-up. Just hearing those words makes me think of him.

 

  _"And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them... Like every single wish we ever made..."_ I sang the chorus with a high note, then my voice tone down when I reached the second verse. _"The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone... I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone..."_

 

   I'll admit I would looked at our pictures, especially the ones that were taken when we went around the world. It reminded me of the good times we had. Even for a few seconds, it made me forget the bad things that had happened.

 

  _"And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around... It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on..."_

 

   I don't want him to move on, but I want him to be happy.

 

_"It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long... It's like we never happened, was it just a lie? If what we had was real, how could you be fine? 'Cause I'm not fine at all..."_

 

   It hurts... It hurts so much to the point I don't know what to do anymore. If I could, I would just shut myself down like a computer. Only if things were just that simple...

 

   My thoughts were cut short when I saw an awfully familiar figure standing by the crowd with his hands shoved into his coat. The light was dim, but was enough to give emphasis to the gold tone of his evenly tanned skin. His hair was down, which was almost surprising, considering that he usually have them spiked up and topped off with glitter. The question now is, what is he doing here?

 

  _'Magnus...'_ I thought longingly.

 

    _"If today I woke up with you right beside me..."_ I was staring at him absent-mindedly, looking as if I was saying those words to him. _"Like all of this was just some twisted dream... I'd hold you closer than I ever did before... And you'd never slip away... And you'd never hear me say..."_

 

   My eyes were on him as I sang the rest of the song. I can't really think of a reason why he would be here. He _knows_ I work here. Can't he see how much he's confusing me? He was even staring back at me the whole time!

 

   Once, I could've sworn he smiled. But that smile didn't contain any joy... just sadness.

 

    _"'Cause I'm really not fine at all..."_ With the last words, I felt like I was ready to burst out with emotions. I hopped off the stage as quickly as possible, leaving the guitar behind, and ran to the back door.

 

   "Alec," Hodge called after me. "What's wrong? Why are you leaving already?"

 

   My whole body was shaking. I was afraid my body would collapse any minute.

 

   "I quit," I said.

 

   His eyes widen. _"What?"_

 

   "I said, _I quit_." I said curtly, and stormed out.

 

   I felt a bit bad for just leaving Jace, but I couldn't stand if I'd see Magnus again. It was even raining hard that very moment.

 

_'How cliché,'_ I thought. _'Seems like the heavens feel my pain.'_

 

   "Alec!" someone called.

 

   At first I thought it was Jace, but when I turn around, my whole body stiffened.

 

_"Magnus?"_

 

   He was jogging towards me with a umbrella in hand, then slowed down when he had reached me. Up close, I could clearly see his gold-green eyes that were full of emotions. The lines underneath them made him looked like he haven't been sleeping well for the past few days or so.

 

   "Alexander..." he said my name gently, as if it was as fragile as a glass.

 

   Hearing him call me by my first name, made my hands ball into fists.

 

   "Don't call me that.." I blinked away the tears that were pouring uncontrollably from my eyes.

 

   "I've always called you Alexander..." A flash of hurt appeared across his face, causing a pain my heart as well.

 

   I wanted to drop everything and hold him then and there. I love him so much... but remembering those times he pushed me away made me hate him.

 

   I lowered my head and said in a low voice, "It's not the same as how you say it back then..."

 

   He looked at me for a second before letting out a long breath. "Alexan--Alec," he corrected, moving towards me, but stop at his tracks when I took a step back. "You need to get out of the rain. You're going to catch a cold."

 

   "Why would you care?" I shot back at him.

 

   Magnus was taken aback for a moment before he regained his composure.

 

   "Alec," he chastened. "We'll talk, okay? But first we need to--"

 

_"No,"_ I said firmly. "I'm _not_ going to have a conversation with you." I paused, taking a few breaths. "The last time... you _kissed_ me..." My voice was getting softer with every word. "... then told me it was a mistake. I... I-I'm not going."

 

   The expression on his face was unreadable. Was it hurt? Sorrow? Regret?

 

   His gazed lowered a bit. "You're wearing the scarf... I didn't know you still have it..."

 

   My fingers were shaking as I gripped the fabric. "It doesn't change--" I caught myself, noticing I was about to say his exact words to me when we had broken up. "It doesn't _mean_ anything..."

 

   A slight grimace passed over his face.

 

   "Fine," he said in a monotonous voice. "We won't talk. But atleast let me share my umbrella with you."

 

   I shook my head frustratedly. "I'm doing you a favor," I said, noticing I didn't use _'us'_ in that sentence. "You want me to leave you alone, right? I'm giving you what you want." ' _Because I love you...'_ I would have added, but I bit my tongue to prevent myself from doing so.

 

   "Alec--" I bolted before he could say anything more.

 

   As I was running, I heard foot steps following me.

 

   "Alec!" Magnus cried through the pouring rain. "Alexander, please stop!"

 

   I tried to ignore him as best I could as I ran across the street, where I half-hoped that I would lost him. Half-way across, I abruptly felt that something was missing. I searched myself as I ran, then my heart skipped a beat as I finally figured out what the item was. I whirled around and saw the blue scarf in the middle of the road. Any other person would just leave it there to avoid getting run over. Unfortunately, I am not one of those persons. Almost automatically, I sprinted back for it, dodging every single vehicle.

 

   "Got it," I breathe and bent down to pick it up.

 

   I was about to stand up, when a sudden hard impact collided with my head. And the last thing I saw was a blur of lights from a car.

 

***

 

   Black was the first color I saw when I gain consciousness. What woke me up, though, was feeling of something--or _someone_ drawing small circles on my wrist.

 

   I urged my eyes to crack open, then I squinted at the harsh light. My gaze went to the hand encircled on my wrist. The complexion of the stranger's skin made me think of a perfectly made caramel.

 

   I blinked to see the person clearly. Judging from the physical structure, it belonged to man. His black hair was raggedy and tangled up as if he had been staying here for awhile. His head was rested on the small space of my bed, making me feel a bit bad for him. His thumbs was still drawing circle on my wrist that somehow sends shivers through my spine. But his eyes were closed, meaning he was only half-awake.

 

   With my free hand, I gently shook him awake.

 

   "Hmm..." the stranger groaned, and I shook him again. "Isabelle... I'm still sleepy..."

 

   "Isabelle?" I stopped shaking him, and stared at him wide-eyed. "You know my sister?"

 

   Hearing my voice seemed to made him jump in his position.

 

   "Alec!" he gasped, relief clearly visible in his voice. "Y-you're finally awake! I'll call the nurse and--"

 

   "Wait." My eyes narrowed at him as I frown in confusion. "Was I..." I glance at my hand again, noticing that a dextrose was pierce through the back of my hand, and finally figuring out the fact that I was in a hospital. "H-how long was I out?"

 

    "Just for a few days.." His gold-green eyes were looking at me curiously.

 

   "Why?" I asked. "What happened?"

 

   The man's eyebrows creased. "You don't remember?"

 

   I shook my head, making me wince as I felt a sharp pain. When I raised my hand, I felt a cloth-like bandage wrapped around my head.

 

   "You got hit by a car," he said slowly.

 

  _"What?"_ I stared at him. "Why? What did I do?"

 

   The man shifted in his seated uncomfortably. "You... You really don't remember?"

 

   "No."

 

   He suddenly paled.

 

   "Okay..." he said nervously. "I should probably call the nurse and your sister."

 

   "Oh, I almost forgot to ask you..." He turned slowly with a guarded expression on his face. "How do you know Isabelle? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

 

   If it was even possible, the stranger paled even more.

 

   "Alexander..." he warned, using my full name. Usually, I hate it when people call me that. But now... why do I feel different when _he_ said it? "If you're trying to pull a prank on me, it's not funny. And when I find out that you planned this with Jace--"

 

   "Wait. What are you _talking_ about?" My frown deepened. "Why would I even pull a prank on you? Do I even know you? And most importantly, how do you know Jace?"

 

   Looking like all of his blood was drained from him, the man pressed himself against the wall for support. "Y-you're serious...?" In the corner of my eye, I could see his hand shaking. "You don't know me?"

 

   "Should I?" I asked, softening my voice this time. I don't know why I kept making considerations for this guy, but I just couldn't stand the sight of him looking so broken. "What's your name?"

 

   He was in a daze as he stared at a random spot on the floor. I was afraid that shock caused him to stop breathing, but relief washed over me when he finally spoke. "Magnus," he answered, his voice barely above whisper. "Magnus Bane."

 

_'Magnus Bane...'_ I fumbled through my head for that name, but found nothing but headache.

 

   "Sorry.." I said regretfully. "If... If I really know you... I don't get why I don't remember you..."

 

   Magnus nodded, still looking like he was in some sort trance.

 

   "I'm sorry," I said again.

 

   He shook his head with a sigh. "Don't be. I'd forget myself too if I were you."

 

   "Why?" I frowned. "What do you mean?"

 

   Magnus looked like he was hesitating, deciding whether or not he should answer my question.

 

   He shook his head again. "It's nothing..." he said, almost sounding like he was trying to convince me. "Just forget about it."

 

   Little did I know that I already have.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note:
> 
> My very first one-shot and also my very first fanfiction. Honestly, I don't like sad endings, but hey, that's the point of the song 'Amnesia'--it's suppose to be sad. Hopefully, I did okay with the whole story, though XD
> 
> DISCLAIMER--All Mortal Instruments characters belongs to the amazing Cassandra Clare


End file.
